


blue when skies are grey

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And Second and Third and etc, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She has eyes just like her father’s, they are blue when skies are grey, and, just like him, she never stops." (Inspired by "The Gambler" by fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue when skies are grey

When Peter first sees her, the thing he notices are her eyes. It's raining and dark and cold and they are burning with a warm blue flame. He stands frozen in the middle of the sidewalk until she passes, oblivious to his staring and blushing.

The second time he sees her is through a window. (He isn't trying to be creepy, he really isn't.) He's swinging back to his apartment and she is leaning against the window-frame of a small building, her head against the cool glass, looking up at the sky with a wistful gaze. Her rose-colored lips stretch into a smile as he passes, and he smiles back through his mask. 

When he gets home he swears to himself he will talk to her next time. 

The third time he sees her, they bump into each other at the tiny coffee shop on the corner of the street his apartment is on. She spills a little coffee on him and apologizes, he blushes and tells her it's fine. He leaves cursing himself for not saying anything more.

He sees her often, passing glances and smiles make up their relationship. He promises himself every time that he'll talk to her the next time. Peter is never brave enough.

Lucky for him, Spider-man is. He's much more daring behind the iconic red and blue mask, and the next time he passes her he's wearing it.

He's walking down the sidewalk, it's raining too much to swing, and he's bruised and cut up and exhausted after a fight with another nameless villain. She's tired from a long day doing paperwork and not looking where she's going, just shuffling along with the crowd.

She walks past him and slips on a puddle. He catches her and sends a mental thanks to that mutant spider for giving him his quick reflexes, looking into her blue fire eyes as he sets her back standing up. She stammers out a thanks. He nods and says you're welcome, and grabs a napkin from a little bakery, writes his phone number down, and hands it to her. She says her name is Darcy and she'd call him later.

She keeps her promise and calls him when she gets home. By that time Peter is sitting on his bed doodling the name Darcy in his notebook. (So what if he has a crush, he's just barely past being a teenager, it's allowed.)

They meet at the same coffee shop as their third meeting, and he wears a Spider-man t-shirt he had bought as a joke so she knows it's him. He buys flowers on the way, blue to match her eyes and red to match her lips and pink to match the blush of her cheeks.

He gets there early and sits at a table alone, and when she arrives he hides his face in the flowers, blushing red to the tips of his ears. She looks around and frowns, until she sees him and her lips form a smile once more.

She loves the flowers, she says, and thank you so much Peter you're so sweet. They talk for hours until the barista is giving them dirty looks and they say goodbye. Outside the shop, before they part ways, Darcy touches his face gently and kisses him. It is dark and raining but neither of them mind, it's just like the first time they met and her eyes are burning with a warm blue flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment if you like it please!  
> Darcy and Peter are (c) Marvel


End file.
